Conventional power stations supply energy and power to a number of homes, businesses, cities, municipalities, counties and so on. Typically, these power stations are in a central location and, as a result, must transmit power, in the form of electricity, over long distances. As electricity travels over such distances, some of the power is lost. Accordingly, what is needed is a scalable distributed energy system that may be located close to one or more loads that require the power provided by the distributed energy system.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.